project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Electric Angel
}}Electric Angel (えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che debuttato nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da Yasuo. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debutatto nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA dove può essere sbloccato cancellando I'm Your Diva. E 'disponibile anche in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con lo stesso identico gioco di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "Electric Angel" è anche presente in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con altre canzoni nella prima gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. "Electric Angel" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd e Dreamy Theater 2nd come una canzone DLC che può essere acquistato dal negozio PlayStation che è stato rilasciato il 31 marzo 2011.link E 'è apparso più avanti in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend e Dreamy Theater extend dove può essere sbloccata da cancellando Stardust Utopia. Aveva esattamente lo stesso PV e il ritmo di gioco che aveva in Project DIVA 2nd anche se è stato dato un nuovo video di sfondo. Il nuovo sfondo è stato poi aggiunto a Project DIVA Arcade cui può essere utilizzato insieme lo sfondo originale. La canzone ritorna in Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 e Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX dove oltre ad un nuovo PV seguendo lo stile Nendoroid visivo del gioco, è anche presente accordi alternativi per Kagamine Rin e Megurine Luka. "Electric Angel" è stato presentato di nuovo in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd come un canzone DLC acquistabile dal negozio PlayStation. Il suo PV si è basata da quello dei suoi predecessori principali della serie, ma è stato leggermente modificato per includere un evento Chance Time Success. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, "Electric Angel" è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Colorful Tone. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Tradotto in italiano Solo in inglese Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd/extend'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2/DX'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=ワタシは、歌うのがスキ ワタシがそう作られたからじゃない この声をスキだという アナタが歓んでくれるから 0と1しか分からない ワタシに"I"を教えてくれた その日からワタシのココロの中、 アナタで満たされてるの アナタといられる それだけで 電子のココロ、震えるの まるで量子の風みたいに ワタシのココロ、ゆさぶるの ワタシは、ヒトリがキライ 孤独な世界に溶けてしまうから アナタといる時がスキ ワタシを暖めてくれるから ヒトリじゃ何も作れない ワタシに歌を与えてくれた その日からワタシのココロの中、 アナタで満たされてるの アナタといられる それだけで 電子のココロ、震えるの まるで量子の風みたいに ワタシのココロ、揺さぶるの アナタといられる それだけで ワタシの世界、広がるの まるで天使の羽根みたいに ワタシのココロ、はばたくの？ アナタといられる それだけで 電子のココロ、震えるの まるで量子の風みたいに ワタシのココロ、揺さぶるの|-|Romaji=watashi wa, utau no ga suki watashi ga sou tsukurareta kara janai kono koe o suki da to iu anata ga yorokonde kureru kara ZERO to ichi shika wakaranai watashi ni "I" o oshiete kureta sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka, anata ni mitasareteru no anata to irareru sore dake de denshi no kokoro, furueru no marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no watashi wa, hitori ga kirai kodoku na sekai ni tokete shimau kara anata to iru toki ga suki watashi o atatamete kureru kara hitori ja nanimo tsukurenai watashi ni uta o ataete kureta sono hi kara watashi no kokoro no naka, anata de mitasareteru no anata to irareru sore dake de denshi no kokoro, furueru no marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no anata to irareru sore dake de watashi no sekai, hirogaru no marude tenshi no hane mitai ni watashi no kokoro, habataku no? anata to irareru sore dake de denshi no kokoro, furueru no marude ryoushi no kaze mitai ni watashi no kokoro, yusaburu no|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di SEGA' I like to sing It's not because that's how I was made It's because you like my voice And it makes you happy I only understand 0s and 1s But you taught me to understand "I" Since that day, my heart Has been filled with you Just by being with you My digital heart flutters Like a quantum particle breeze My heart trembles I hate being alone Because I melt away in a lonely world I love the time I spend with you Because it warms me Nothing can be created alone So you gave me song And since that day, my heart Has been filled with you Just by being with you My digital heart flutters Like a quantum particle breeze My heart trembles Just be being with you My world opens up Like the wings of an angel Will my heart take flight? Just by being with you My digital heart flutters Like a quantum particle breeze My heart trembles|-|Italiano='Traduzione a cura di Yumichan96' Mi piace cantare Non è per questo che sono diventata così? Dicendo che ti piace la mia voce Mi rendi davvero molto felice Non capivo nulla, tranne "zero" e "uno" Ma tu mi hai insegnato il significato di "io" Da quel giorno lo spazio vuoto nel mio cuore Fu riempito per sempre da te Finchè potrò stare con te Persino il mio cuore digitale inizierà a palpitare Quasi fosse un vento quantistico Il mio cuore inizia a ondeggiare Odio stare da solo Perchè mi ritroverei disciolto in un mondo di solitudine Mi piace passare il tempo con te Perchè tu mi riscaldi il cuore Non riesco a realizzare nulla da solo Ma tu mi hai dato le melodie da cantare Da quel giorno lo spazio vuoto nel mio cuore Fu riempito per sempre da te Finchè potrò stare con te Persino il mio cuore digitale inizierà a palpitare Quasi fosse un vento quantistico Il mio cuore inizia a ondeggiare Finchè potrò stare con te Il mio mondo continuerà a espandersi Quasi come ali di un angele Anche il mio cuore volerà via? Finchè potrò stare con te Persino il mio cuore digitale inizierà a palpitare Quasi fosse un vento quantistico Il mio cuore inizia a ondeggiare Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA extend = |-|Project DIVA F 2nd = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = |-|Project Mirai 2 = Electric Angel - Hatsune Miku - Project Mirai 2 3DS 初音ミク Project mirai 2 - えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ リン ver. 3DS 初音ミク Project mirai 2 - えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ ルカ ver. Curiosità *La palcoscenico iniziale di questa canzone (visto in Arcade e Dreamy Theater 2nd) deriva dalla canzone Melt. Riferimenti Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:Electric Angel fr:Electric Angel Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2007